xmlcs_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Seasons
2010 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2014 till:01/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2014 till:19/06/2014 color:TS text:"Adam" from:03/07/2014 till:05/07/2014 color:TS text:"Brenda" from:22/07/2014 till:26/07/2014 color:TS text:"Connor" from:03/08/2014 till:08/08/2014 color:C1 text:"Danielle" from:08/08/2014 till:16/08/2014 color:C3 text:"Evan" from:13/08/2014 till:16/08/2014 color:TS text:"Faith" from:20/08/2014 till:28/08/2014 color:C4 text:"Gary" barset:break from:29/08/2014 till:03/09/2014 color:C2 text:"Hope" from:05/09/2014 till:13/09/2014 color:C1 text:"Ian" from:11/09/2014 till:15/09/2014 color:TS text:"Jenna" from:20/09/2014 till:27/09/2014 color:C2 text:"Kannon" from:28/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:TS text:"Lily" from:11/10/2014 till:17/10/2014 color:C1 text:"Mace" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Adam: 60 MPH, 998 MBAR <$100 million in damages, no deaths Made landfall in Florida (TS), impacts in Cuba and Georgia. Brenda: 50 MPH, 1002 MBAR Affected no land. Connor: 65 MPH, 996 MBAR Affected no land. Danielle: 75 MPH, 992 MBAR ~$250 million in damages, 2 deaths Made landfall in Texas (TS), impacts in Mexico. Evan: 115 MPH, 963 MBAR Affected no land. Faith: 45 MPH, 1004 MBAR Affected no land. Gary: 140 MPH, 944 MBAR ~$500 million in damages, 11 deaths Made landfall in Puerto Rico(C3), Bahamas(C1), and North Carolina(TS). Hope: 100 MPH, 973 MBAR Affected no land. Ian: 90 MPH, 971 MBAR $322.6 million in damages, 4 deaths. Made landfall in Cuba(C1) and Florida(C1) Jenna: 45 MPH, 1001 MBAR Affected no land. Kannon: 110 MPH, 958 MBAR >$100 million in damage, 19 deaths. Made landfall in Yucatan Peninsula(C1) and Mexico (TS). Lily: 40 MPH, 1003 MBAR Affected no land. Mace: 75 MPH, 989 MBAR Affected no land. Totals: Damage: $1.272 Billion Deaths: 32 (4) No storms are retired. 2011 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2014 till:01/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/06/2014 till:27/06/2014 color:C3 text:"Athena" from:29/06/2014 till:02/07/2014 color:TS text:"Bryce" from:06/07/2014 till:10/07/2014 color:C1 text:"Carly" from:02/08/2014 till:08/08/2014 color:C3 text:"Dawson" from:05/08/2014 till:11/08/2014 color:C1 text:"Ellie" from:06/08/2014 till:07/08/2014 color:TD text:"Six" from:10/08/2014 till:18/08/2014 color:TS text:"Frankie" barset:break from:16/08/2014 till:20/08/2014 color:TS text:"Gemma" from:21/08/2014 till:29/08/2014 color:C3 text:"Hunter" from:26/08/2014 till:28/08/2014 color:TD text:"Ten" from:03/09/2014 till:15/09/2014 color:C5 text:"Ida" from:08/09/2014 till:14/09/2014 color:C2 text:"Jagger" from:16/09/2014 till:29/09/2014 color:C1 text:"Kami" from:22/09/2014 till:03/10/2014 color:C4 text:"Liam" barset:break from:08/10/2014 till:11/10/2014 color:TD text:"Fifteen" from:17/10/2014 till:18/10/2014 color:TD text:"Sixteen" from:09/11/2014 till:12/11/2014 color:TS text:"Mary" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Athena: 115 MPH, 963 MPH Affected no land. Bryce: 45 MPH, 1003 MBAR Minimal damage, 0 deaths Made landfall in Mexico (TS) Carly: 75 MPH, 988 MBAR Affected no land. Dawson: 120 MPH, 954 MBAR Affected no land. Ellie: 80 MPH, 983 MBAR Minimal damage, 2 deaths Affected Leeward/Windward Islands, US East Coast Six: 35 MPH, 1005 MBAR Affected no land Frankie: 60 MPH, 998 MBAR ~$254.3 million in damages, 4 deaths Made landfall in Cozumel (TS) and Alabama (TS) Gemma: 40 MPH, 1002 MBAR Affected no land. Hunter: 115 MPH, 959 MBAR $667.1 million in damages, 22 deaths Made landfall in St. Croix (C3), Puerto Rico (C2), Bahamas (TS), affected US East Coast Ten: 35 MPH, 1002 MBAR Affected no land. Ida: 165 MPH, 930 MBAR $2.3 billion in damages, 20 deaths Made landfall in Yucatan Peninsula (C4), Texas-Louisiana (C2) Jagger: 100 MPH, 974 MBAR No damage nor deaths. Affected Cape Verde Kami: 90 MPH, 977 MBAR 1 death. Affected Azores. Liam: 150 MPH, 940 MBAR $995 million in damages, 7 deaths Made landfall in Georgia (C1) Fifteen: 30 MPH, 1009 MBAR Affected no land. Sixteen: 35 MPH, 1003 MBAR 8 deaths. Affected Central America. Mary: 50 MPH, 1000 MBAR Affected no land. Totals: Deaths: 64 Damage: $4.216 billion Retirement: Ida is retired, replaced with Isa for 2017. 2012 ImageSize = width:800 height:201 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2014 till:01/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2014 till:06/06/2014 color:TS text:"Alex" from:09/06/2014 till:12/06/2014 color:TS text:"Becca" from:24/07/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:C3 text:"Charlie" from:05/08/2014 till:13/08/2014 color:C3 text:"Delaney" from:17/08/2014 till:20/08/2014 color:TS text:"Eric" from:23/08/2014 till:28/08/2014 color:C1 text:"Francine" from:03/09/2014 till:05/09/2014 color:TD text:"Seven" barset:break from:07/09/2014 till:14/09/2014 color:C3 text:"Griffin" from:13/09/2014 till:16/09/2014 color:TS text:"He" from:22/09/2014 till:26/09/2014 color:TS text:"Isaiah" from:10/11/2014 till:14/11/2014 color:C1 text:"Joyce" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Alex: 40 MPH, 1003 MBAR Minimal damage, 1 death Made landfall in Louisiana (TS) Becca: 75 MPH, 995 MBAR Affected no land. Charlie: 120 MPH, 962 MBAR $1.2 billion in damages, 43 deaths Made landfall in Dominican Republic (C1), Bahamas (C2) and (C1), affected US East Coast Delaney: 125 MPH, 959 MBAR $194.1 million in damages, 8 deaths Made landfall in Yucatan Peninsula (C2) and Mexico (TS) Eric: 50 MPH, 1001 MBAR Affected no land. Francine: 80 MPH, 988 MBAR Affected no land. Seven: 35 MPH, 1005 MBAR Affected no land. Griffin: 115 MPH, 968 MBAR Minimal damage, 3 deaths. Made landfall in Bermuda (C1) He: 45 MPH, 1000 MBAR Affected no land. Isaiah: 60 MPH, 998 MBAR Affected no land. Joyce: 75 MPH, 990 MBAR Affected no land. Totals: Deaths: 55 Damage: $1.397 billion Retirement: Charlie is retired, replaced with Cayden for 2018.